Lounge chairs are popular for use outdoors, for example, in yards, patios, beaches, or pool areas. Lounge chairs are often designed to accommodate various resting positions. For example, lounge chairs may be adjusted to support a user in a prone position, a reclined position, or an upright sitting position. Lounge cushions can be used to provide comfort during use of a lounge chair.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.